


Better Together

by zelda_zee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Supernatural Spring Fling 2014, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_zee/pseuds/zelda_zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has an idea, but if he's going to pull it off it's going to take a lot of negotiation.</p><p>Written for the prompt "negotiation" and "Sam/Cas/Dean" for Supernatural Spring Fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Together

Cas decides that if it's going to work it's going to take a lot of negotiation.

“Unh uh,” Dean says when he first broaches the subject. “I don’t mind that you’ve got a thing going on with Sam. I mean, that’s great and all. Weird, but great. And you and me, we’re good. No problemo, as far as I’m concerned. But, uh. I’m gonna have to pass on the threesome, Cas. ‘Cause, talk about weird. No offense, dude. I get why you'd want to - Winchesters are hot. But me and Sammy? That would just be…” He pauses, staring blankly, at a loss for words. “And anyway, Sam wouldn’t want any part of it. Not with me involved.”

~*~

Sam is quiet for a long time when Cas brings up the idea. 

“I don’t know,” he says. “Dean would never go for it. He makes out like he’s really adventurous, but the truth is he’s pretty vanilla, don’t tell him I said that.” He looks at Cas worriedly and Cas nods in agreement. Sam says that a lot, _don’t tell him I said that_. The fact is that Cas would never have been able to manage the both of them at the same time if he wasn’t able to keep his mouth shut about what they confided about each other.

“He didn’t seem averse, when I mentioned the possibility,” Cas said, a blatant lie, but he's never going to get anywhere on this idea of his without a little creative encouragement.

“Really?” Sam looked doubtful. “Are you sure about that?”

“I think he wants to be certain you’re amenable before agreeing.” Cas eyes Sam hopefully.

“Hunh. Well.” Sam gives him a little smile. “I’ll think about it.”

~*~

“Really? He said he’d be up for it?” Dean’s looking at him in clear disbelief. “It doesn’t freak him out? That I’m his – um, you know. That I’m – me?”

They are seated in a diner, drinking coffee. Sam is back at the motel, doing research, looking for a case.

“I think he wants to be sure that you are in agreement before committing himself.”

Dean bites his lip. “I don’t know, Cas. Seems like there’s a lot of ways this could go wrong.” He nudges Cas’ foot with his under the table, then knocks their knees together. “You really want this?”

“I do,” Cas says. He doesn’t mention that he thinks it would be good for all of them, in more ways than the obvious. The Winchesters are always better together than apart. If their bond can be strengthened with him as the intermediary, then that can only work to their benefit.

And, he must admit, the fact that the Winchesters are always better together than apart makes him a little weak in the knees.

~*~

“We’d need to have ground rules,” Sam says.

“Fine.”

They are laying in bed. Cas is being the little spoon. 

“There are going to be certain things that are off-limits.”

“All right.”

“We need to be clear about it. That way we won’t have any misunderstandings.”

“That sounds very sensible, Sam.”

“Well, I’m a sensible guy.”

Sam kisses the back of his neck and Cas lets his eyes fall closed with a sigh. Sam shifts behind him, bringing their bodies into closer alignment. He is warm and enveloping, all smooth skin and hard muscles. 

“Maybe the three of us should discuss it ahead of time,” Cas suggests.

Sam freezes. “That sounds awkward.”

Cas inwardly rolls his eyes. Humans are very odd. First they want one thing, and then the other.

~*~

“But you admit that you do want to do it?” Cas asks as he and Dean are getting ready for bed several evenings later. “You, me and Sam, together? Then why the delay?” 

They both have been stalling for days, saying that they “need time to get used to the idea” and that they “aren’t ready yet”. Cas is ready. Cas has been ready ever since he came up with the idea, which, actually was before he had started anything with either Sam or Dean.

You would not think a conversation about something that everyone is interested in doing would be so daunting, especially to men who have faced down every type of monster in Creation, not to mention archangels, Leviathans, and Lucifer himself.

“You’ve got to understand, Cas,” Dean says as he emerges from the bathroom in just his underwear. “This is kind of a big deal.”

“It will not diminish in size the longer we wait,” Cas counters. “It will still be a big deal. We should just do it. We gain nothing by waiting.”

Dean throws up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Fine. Name the time and place. And I’ll… I’ll show up.”

Which is not exactly a ringing endorsement, but Cas will take what he can get.

~*~

“Sam. Dean. Thank you for coming.” 

Cas read on the internet that it was best to have this type of conversation outside of the bedroom, in a safe place where all concerned would feel comfortable. This presented a problem, as the only rooms the Winchesters typically inhabited were motel rooms and they were thus sadly lacking in “safe spaces”. Discussing the matter in public was out of the question, which ruled out the local diners and taverns, and as it was raining buckets, Cas had nixed the idea of going for a walk or finding a park.

Dean turns up the heat and Sam reaches over and switches off the radio. Cas is in the back seat, Sam has shotgun. They are parked in the motel parking lot, beneath the blinking neon sign of the Idle-A-While Inn.

“This is a negotiation,” Cas says. “The goal is to identify what is off limits for us and what we would like to include. I have a questionnaire.”

“Oh, God, do we have to?” Dean says, leaning forward and resting his head on the steering wheel. Sam says nothing, but sinks lower in his seat.

“Number one. Watching.”

No one says anything.

“Sam, are you okay with watching me and Dean?” Cas asks, a trifle impatiently.

“Sure,” Sam mumbles reluctantly. Cas places an S next to the question on his notepad.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, fine, sure.” Cas adds a D to the list.

“Number two. Being together in bed.”

“It would have to be a big bed,” Dean says.

“Then you consent to it?” Cas asks.

Dean nods once. Sam shrugs and murmurs something that sounds like okay. Cas sighs.

“Number three. Sexual touching.”

“Him or you?” Sam asks after the silence has gone on far too long.

Dean groans, covering his face with his hands and leaning back in his seat. “Seriously, you guys. I can’t do this.”

“The internet was very clear,” Cas insists. “We need to negotiate our limits before we begin.”

Dean turns around in his seat. “I don’t care. Look, I’ll do this thing. I know you want it, and I’m okay with it if Sam is. But I need to just get in there and – and get going. Figure it out as we go along. That’s just the way I roll.” He turns to Sam, a hopeful tone in his voice. “Whadya say, Sammy?”

Sam gives Dean a long, searching look and then, seemingly satisfied with what he sees in his brother’s face, nods emphatically. “Fuck it. That works for me.”

And they’re out of the car, slamming the doors behind them and heading to their motel room, leaving Cas to hurry to catch up.

In the room, the door securely locked, the curtains drawn, Sam stalks over to him, a determined glint in his eye. He yanks Cas’ coat off and starts in on his tie as Dean sits on the bed, watching, a pink hue suffusing his face. When Sam pulls off Cas’ shirt and bends down to bite his neck and shoulder, Cas bares his throat with a little moan. turning his head to see Dean leaning back on his hands, an obvious bulge in his jeans. 

Sam backs him up, right into Dean and gives him a little push so that he finds himself in Dean’s lap. He gasps as Dean’s arms go around him, his hands sliding up Cas’ ribcage. Sam’s tugging at his belt, pulling his zipper down, and it’s all happening very fast. Cas feels dizzy and overwhelmed, hard and hot and needy, and somehow his shoes and socks are gone and then his pants and underwear and Cas is naked and neither Sam nor Dean is, but that’s okay, Cas tells himself, he can do this, he can lead the way.

Sam and Dean move together seamlessly, and Cas should have known that it would be like this. They’ve always known each other on a level beyond words. They don’t need to negotiate. They already know how to do this, how to work together, how to read each other, when to slow down and when to go full speed ahead.

Dean’s fingers tweak his nipples and his mouth is at Cas’ ear, breath hitching quietly so that only Cas can hear. Cas leans back into him, lets himself go, lets himself feel them, in front of him and behind him and all around him. Dean is hard and Cas grinds back against him and Dean is whispering that he looks so fucking hot and Sam is leaning down and taking him in his mouth and it is so, so much better than Cas had ever dreamed.


End file.
